beyblademyworldfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Pegasus' Dagboek: deel 9
Lief dagboek, Ik ben weer thuis. Ik heb gisteren een tijdje met Gingka gepraat, en daarna voelde ik me een stuk beter. Diezelfde middag nog mocht ik weg. De dokter zei dat het waarscheinlijk kwam doordat ik en Gingka zo'n sterke band hebben. Als Gingka weer beter wordt, ga ik mij ook weer beter voelen. Er is dus niets ernstig aan de hand. Morgen is het zover: de nieuwe Gevechts Bladers gaat eindelijk beginngen. Ik kan niet wachten! Ondanks alles wat er gebeurt is de afgelopen dagen, heeft Tsubasa het voor elkaar gekregen. Hij is echt een geweldige directeur. Kyoya is volgens mij best blij dat hij weer thuis is, ook al laat hij het niet merken. Hij staat duidelijk te popelen om Gingka te laten zien dat vijf jaar op wereldreis hem veel sterker hebben gemaakt. Het is ook niet niks: vijf haar lang door de bergen, woestijnen en jungles van wereld reizen, met alleen onze Beys als verdedegingswapen. Hoe dan ook, ik moet stoppen met schrijven. tot later lief dagboek, Elina. Ik leun achterover op de bank. Kyoya en Kakeru zijn niet thuis. Ze zijn aan het trainen, op het eiland voor de kust. Ik zou eigenlijk ook moeten gaan trainen, of ten minste iets nuttigs gaan doen. Maar ik ben moe, en nog steeds een beetje in shock door de gebeurtenissen de afgelopen dagen. Ik kom er wel overheen, ik heb wel ergere dingen meegemaakt, maar ik heb tijd nodig. Ik sta op en trek mijn schoenen aan. Ik weet niet waarom, maar ik wil graag naar de training van Zyro gaan kijken. Iets aan hem herinnerd me zo aan Kenta... Ik ben erg benieuwd hoe hij het er vanaf zal brengen tijdens Gevechts Bladers. Hij had als een van de eerste genoeg punten. Hij is echt heel goed geworden. Ik lach en loop naar buiten. Even later loop ik het Beypark binnen. Als ik het niet dacht, daar staat Zyro, druk in gevecht. Ik glimlach en ga in een hoekje staan. Ik weet niet waarom, maar ik wil niet dat hij me ziet. Opeens besef ik hoeveel ik op mijn vader begin te lijken. Toekijken vanuit de hoeken, afwachten... Blijkbaar zit het dus in de familie. Zyro wint gevecht na gevecht. Ik denk weer terug aan vroeger, en ik besef dat ik dat de laatste tijd wel heel vak doe. Misschien komt het omdat alles me zo doet denken aan toen ik nog klein was, toen ik en Gingka hier net waren. Misschien komt het omdat ik al mijn oude vrienden weer terug zie. Misschien... Ik ga zitten en pak mijn dagboek uit mijn tas. Ik blader door. Het boek heen en hou stil op een bladzijde die ik tien jaar geleden heb volgeschreven. Ik begin te lezen: Lief dagboek, Het is zover: Gevechts Bladers gaat eindelijk begginnen! Ik ben zo blij dat ik hier met Gingka, Kyoya, Kenta, Benkei en alle anderen aan mee kan doen! Ik weet wel dat het is om Doji te stoppen, maar ik ben gewoon zo blij! Eindelijk weer een kans om sterke bladers te ontmoeten, eindelijk weer een kans op geweldige gevechten! Ik stuiter al de hele middag door de kamer (Kyoya ergert zich dood aan me, maar dat kan me nu even niets schelen.), ben vanochtend in de gang in mijn enthousiasme Tsubasa omver gelopen (ik geloof dat hij zich probeerde te concentreren, dat heb ik dan weer mooi verpest.) en nu ik in bed lig kan ik niet slapen van opwinding, ik heb maar een gedachte: morgen is het eindelijk zover! Ik moet nu toch echt stoppen met schrijven en proberen te slapen, want morgen moet ik wel fit zijn. En bovendien heeft Gingka al een paar kussens naar mijn hoofd gegooid omdat hij zich irriteerde aan het geluid van mijn pen over het papier. tot morgen, Elina. Met een glimlach sla ik mijn dagboek dicht En stop hem weer terug in mijn tas. Ik weet nog goed hoe hyper ik was toen Gevechts Bladers begon, dus ik snap heel goed hoe Zyro zich nu moet voelen. En eerlijk gezecht voel ik me zelf ook blij. Ik baal dat Gingka niet bij de opening kan zijn, maar ik ben blij dat ik weer een paar goede gevechten te zien krijg. ik hang mijn tas over mijn schouder en loop het Beypark uit, naar huis. Halverwege sta ik opeens stil, pak Samoeirai Dragonite uit zijn houder en hou hem in het licht van de ondergaande zon. Ik kijk even hoe mijn Bey glinstert in het zonlicht, stop hem dan weer terug en loop verder, kijkend naar hoe de zon verdwijnt onder de horizon. En ik besef me hoe mooi de wereld is, en hoe gelukkig ik me voel. Het is een prachtige dag, en ik weet zeker dat morgen net zo geweldig zal zijn. Categorie:Pegasus' Dagboek Categorie:Izumi2001